Patent application WO2005/090017 discloses a razor assembly comprising two removable razor heads. The razor heads are mounted inside a razor handle on a slideable carrier able to move between a non-shaving position and a shaving position. Two lock-and-release mechanisms with release members are provided on the razor handle to allow an easy replacement of the removable razor heads.
However, the access to the release members is always possible, even when the razor head is retracted inside the handle. The release members are rendered inoperative in the non-shaving position through a rather complicated arrangement.
Such razor can be enhanced by preventing access to the release members when the razor head is retracted in order to prevent any inadvertent release of the razor head.